Phone Trauma
by AliVal13
Summary: The Redone Version. LEMONS! Roxas's phone keeps ringing at awkward times and the caller is unknown. Weirder still, the unknown caller sounds just as confused as he does about the calls!


DISCLAIMER - I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

WARNING - Homosexuality

RANT - Originally, this was a gift for a friend a long, long time ago... Loved her to death, still do. I don't talk to this girl anymore since she up and disappeared one day, and I don't particularly like the original coupling for this (AxelZexion) anymore. So, I decided to redo it. Sorry original fans!

I HAVE PUT UP THE LEMON FOR THIS FIC ON MY HOMEPAGE.

Check it out if you like that kind of thing!

* * *

Roxas sat calmly at his computer chair- typing away with another stifled yawn. It was nearly three in the morning and his essay was nearly done. He couldn't even be sure what he wrote was half-way decent until he could review it again in the morning, but despite his fuzzing mind and tired eyes he was far too involved in his work to stop now. There was a definite scent of morning in the air as Roxas sighed- at last breaking his gaze from the burning screen. He ran his hands through his messy, blonde hair to soothe the slowly growing headache threatening to burst- even pulling gently at the short locks to numb the skin and fight off the pain a little longer.

_Just have to finish. Only two more paragraphs… Just two more..._

The loud chime of his phone caught Roxas off guard. He jumped nearly out of his chair and turned to stare at his phone as it vibrated against the old wood- just barely stifling a yelp of surprise.

_Oh my land... So close to permanent little boxes on my face_, Roxas thought to himself as he held his chest. _I didn't even realize my head was sloping so close to the keyboard..._

The phone was forgiven and then Roxas flipped the little thing open and turned it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello…?"

The blonde quirked a brow at the sound of an annoyed yawn gracing his ear. The voice on the other end was deep, and sounded even more exhausted than himself. Whoever they were, they didn't sound lucid.

_Probably some jack ass drunk dialing me somehow. Though... They almost sound a little cute. Cute? No, doesn't seem to be the right wo- wait. Why do I care? Some stranger on the other end called me doing who knows what and I'm discussing to myself a description of what I think he sounds like! Stop it!_

"Hello?" Roxas tried again in a firmer voice.

"Hello?" Whoever it was, cute or not, still sounded exhausted... and was growing even more annoyed. The second reply was almost like a husky growl.

Roxas rolled his eyes and shut his phone. The call ended. The phone was thrown behind Roxas and onto the crumpled blanket of his bed.

_Well… That was weird, I guess, _he sighed in his head. He turned to the computer screen again.

The essay still wasn't done, but it was still very early in the morning.

_Oh, forget it... I'll finish after class tomorrow._

oo00oo00oo

It was the next day and Roxas was still feeling tired. He appeared in class as he normally would; in a silent, anti-social, and somewhat lazy way. He would look about the class and see the small pile of students already there waiting, and every time he would feel oddly self-conscious.

_I know they probably don't notice me as much as I think they do... but I still feel weird. Most of these people come and go in packs- as temporary college buddies. Every time I see the packs... it __makes me wonder if I get judged because I'm not trotting around with a little group too_, he thought as he walked his way to the back and took a chair right under the only flickering light in the room._ I might have been just like them... if... _Roxas shook his head- jerking it around like a wet dog. _Ugh... Forget it. That's just idiocy peaking its ugly head in the form of nostalgia. They were dumb friends to have anyway..._

The teacher walked in almost as soon as he sat down. She was a stout, brunette woman. She smiled in an especially cheerful way that made Roxas cringe a little. As soon as she entered her mouth was off like a shot- mainly about nonsense as she set up her old projector at the front of the class. Roxas turned his eyes down to his book and tuned her out- choosing to flip through the pages and ignore the usual lecture.

Roxas had barely been given the chance to look at the page when his hip began to tickle. It was so light that Roxas didn't notice it at first. He blinked and placed a hand over his pocket- confirming that there was something vibrating in his pocket.

_I'm getting a call?_ _Me? Who the hell would call me? It can't be Zexion or Sora, they know my class schedule... And know I'd kill them both in their sleep if they interrupted "me" time._

Roxas discretely took his cell out. The screen read "Unknown Caller". No one else in the class had noticed his phone go off, and the teacher was busy filling the board up with endless text. Sensing this might be his only chance, Roxas flipped his phone open.

"Hello?" Roxas whispered with one hand covering his mouth. He watched the teacher like a hawk in case she turned around.

"What the fuck do you want? I'm in class," hissed back the voice from last night. Again, it was deep and angry.

"You called me!" Roxas hissed back, glaring down at his book.

"Bullshit! Whoever you are, this joke isn't funny."

And with that, the caller hung up. Roxas growled in the back of his throat and slammed his own phone shut. He didn't care that he temporarily caught the classroom's attention- too busy grinding his teeth together. His book was shut quickly after.

_Bastardbastardbastard_, he thought as he glared down at the cover of his closed text.

The rest of the class returned to staring at the front. Even the teacher stuttered a little, as if she had been too afraid to ask what was wrong.

It was several deep breaths and a long minute of blanking his mind out before Roxas was able to calm down. He began to gather his things together as the teacher swam into a new pool of off-topic lecturing.

_Damn him! I can't even concentrate now!_ Roxas growled in his head as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked toward the door. No one even looked twice at him as he exited.

_Hmm..._

Despite it all, a sudden thought occurred. Roxas's brain lingered on the sound that had been in his ear on the other side of the phone. The thought was simple, but it made him blush- both with anger and embarrassment.

_He... does sound... kind of hot._

oo00oo00oo

The grocery store was almost empty that day. Roxas was enjoying the peace and quiet as he pushed a cart with one wobbly wheel around through all the empty aisles. The some-what rhythmic squeak from the metal was actually a little relaxing. There were only a few items in the basket- like bananas, cans of soup, and a new package of pencils. Roxas looked down at his meager take so far and began to rub his face down. Some shadows were forming under his eyes.

Roxas yelped as his phone suddenly began to ring- loud and clear now that it was no longer on silent. The blonde stopped the cart and turned his gaze to his singing pocket.

_I can't believe I forgot the damn thing wasn't on silent anymore_, he thought as he pulled his phone out from his pocket._ When did I even turn the sound back on? Probably just... did it out of habit or something._

Roxas stared at the phone as it rang. It said "Unknown Caller", as it had so many times before.

… _I shouldn't bother answering it. I should just mute it or something._

The phone continued to ring. Roxas growled low into his throat.

_Damn my mother for the way she raised me!_

Roxas flipped the phone open and answered with a hollow, "Hello?"- his voice strained. He rubbed his temple with his free hand.

"Hello!" Asked the other voice on the end. It was in fact the same man. "Why do you keep calling me? I'm grocery shopping, dammit! Leave me the fuck alone!"

"You keep calling me, you bastard!" Roxas retaliated- just barely able to keep his voice from raising due to the building stress. He huffed into the phone through his nose.

_Wait… did that guy say grocery shopping? And he mentioned being in class before to… What kind of sick joke is this? _

"… If you're stalking me, stop it."

"Stalking!" It was the last thing Roxas heard before he hung up, once again, on the other voice.

As soon as the conversation was over, Roxas decided to do what he wished he had done before; he turned to his list of received calls to see if there was a number attached to the moniker "Unknown Caller". Unfortunately, there was nothing.

_Maybe it's just a harmless, yet irritating prank? … Maybe if I ignore the calls they'll get sick of it and stop?_

oo00oo00oo

There was steam billowing out of the bathroom. It wafted past the cheap, plastic curtains where Roxas was enjoying a shower- dampening the entirety of the porcelain room, and then swimming out the door like a fog. There was a bright smile on the blonde's face as he ran his hands through his soaked, golden locks. His blue eyes were closed as he took several deep breaths under his perfect waterfall. A ray of droplets splattered across the wall and the curtain as he jerked his head around inside the shower with a quiet laugh and a sigh of contentment.

_Damn, I have never loved a shower so much... If we were in Canada, I'd make you my bride... _

There was a distinct aroma of lavender and sage that tickled the senses of his nose until he could not help but to relieve his stress with another deep, relaxed sigh. Once he was done rinsing himself off, Roxas decided to simply stand in the shower with his face directly in the way of the spray.

_Mmm... I love the sounds of a shower... I love the smell, the feel... the smell... Yes,_ Roxas chuckled to himself,_ I should shower at least ten times a day..._

There was a familiar little tune calling to Roxas from his bedroom just outside the bath. It was as loud and insistent as it usually was, and with the door open it was all too easy to hear. Roxas gently bumped his head into the shower wall with a roll of his eyes at the annoying little machine.

_You have got to be kidding me! Damn the humidity... If I didn't have to leave the door open, I probably wouldn't hear that stupid ringing! That's what I get for renting a cheap apartment..._

The water was turned off and the curtain was jerked to the side. Roxas stepped out of the stall and onto the bathroom carpet. He grabbed the nearest towel from the rack and tossed it over his head first- shaking his hair out as he walked into the main space of his apartment. He took his time with drying his hair and walking up to the bed, and when he did arrive at last to answer he took an extra second to examine the screen and stare at it with the flattest glare he could muster.

Unknown Caller.

Roxas scowled as he flipped the phone open with a vengeance. He almost broke the thing in half with how hard he snapped the top up. As soon as it was to his ear, Roxas was ready to end this "game".

_Hot voice or no hot voice, this is the last straw! No one messes up "Me Time"- no one!_

"Listen," Roxas began with instead of the usual confused "Hello", "I don't find this funny! Not one little bi- "

"I was taking a bath, you bastard! Leave me the hell alone! STOP. CALLING. ME."

_Wait... This has to be my brain playing tricks on me! He sound more angry then I am. Grr, he's just a damned good actor, that's all..._

"So was I! And same to you!"

They both hung up simultaneously.

_A bath… Great. Now I'm going to be paranoid about cameras in my dorm room. Shower time is ruined for the rest of my life..._

oo00oo00oo

By the time night had finally arrived and Roxas was deep into sleep, the "Unknown Caller" had sent several more unwanted rings to Roxas's phone. Most of them went ignored. There wasn't a single light displayed in all of the room- not the tiniest bit. It was a pure blanket of darkness that wrapped the tired blonde in his restful state, and that was exactly how he preferred it.

That was when his phone's screen blipped to life. It began to ring mercilessly- singing its dreadful tune to Roxas as he sat up with slow, intoxicated movement. He glared into the darkness where he saw the little green screen.

_I thought I turned that stupid thing off... If it's Sora calling, he's in for a kick in the balls._

Groggily, he turned in his bed to grab the phone sitting beside him on the dresser top. Without even checking who it was, he answered it with a very exhausted, very whiny, "Please stop calling me…"

"It's three in the morning, man… Leave me alone... I have a hang over…" Said the voice on the other end, whom had said what he did in the same voice and almost at the exact same time as Roxas.

They both hung up then, neither even waiting for a response.

oo00oo00oo

"So this guy has been calling you?"

"Yes, like I explained. The guy keeps calling me."

"Why not block it?"

"No number to block."

"Did you try turning the phone off?"

"Several times, Sora. It just comes right back on, but only for that call."

"For that call..?"

"Yes. It'll let the call in, then go back to being completely turned off as if it never rang in the first place."

"Let's not assume a stalker just yet, though I would take caution."

"I know, Zexion. I am. Why did you think I invited the two of you along? It's just encase he shows up."

"Point well made."

"Anyway, thanks again, guys," Roxas said with a badly suppressed yawn. "I think the phone station is just down this hall. I can't wait to get this over with... The voice called me a second time in the night, and again another two times in the morning. Whatever is going on it's getting worse. I may even have to switch companies."

"I hope not!" Sora moved to clasp his hands behind his head with a thoughtful frown. "That whole contract thingy is such a hassle! It gives me a headache just thinking about it. I'll take a home phone any day!"

"Yes," Zexion began as he picked some lint from his black jacket and gingerly shuffled it away from the tips of his fingers, "cell phones may be a little more annoying, but they are safer and much more convenient. Besides, companies are often very understanding when it comes to their customers having technical difficulties for the fact that they do not want to lose anyone."

The mall was crowded, but their walk was steady and unimpeded. The little service station was already just ahead. The very sight of salvation from the onslaught of unknown calls deep into the night caused a small smile to blossom on Roxas's face as his chest warmed with excitement.

However, the closer they came to the store... the more Roxas was reconsidering.

_No, I need to do this. The whole thing is just to big a nuisance not to be taken care of! It doesn't matter that I'll never know who was on the other side... It doesn't matter that his voice sent tingles down my spine, because... Because, well, that's just stupid. A voice is just a voice, and more often than not a voice you like to hear does not come with the face you expect to see. Even if I found him, I'd just be... disappointed..._

Roxas sighed hopelessly.

_I'm pathetic..._

"Uh- !"

Roxas's thoughts were interrupted as his shoulder was suddenly bumped. A small group of men had pushed past the blonde- cutting between him and Zexion. The way the man in the lead rubbed past Roxas was no accident, and the suspicion was confirmed as he- a red head in all black- turned back to look at Roxas. The red-head had several piercings and a pair of upside-down, tear-drop tattoos just under his eyes. He locked his bright, emerald eyes with Roxas's baby-blues and simply stared for a few steps before offering a seductive wink.

Roxas sputtered silently as his cheeks turned a light pink. The red-head began to laugh as he turned back to the rest of the mall ahead. He had two friends practically attached to his very narrow hips right behind him.

_He knocked right into me_, Roxas thought, with a surprising tone of pacifism in his own head. He brushed some of his short hair from his face nervously and looked away from the small group ahead of them. _It's not often you see a guy who can pull that kind of bodily mutilation and still look that damn... sexy... And those hips... Ruff!_

The began to ring. Just as Roxas's face was turning into a nice cherry, his thoughts were interrupted by the same ring that had been plaguing him the past two days. He pulled his phone out. The small group ahead stopped as the red-head moved to answer his own phone- still within ear shot.

"What do you want!" Hissed the red-head just as Roxas yelled, "Leave me alone!" into the receiver.

The red-head turned around as Roxas looked up. It was a solid minute of confused staring (like two deers in headlights) before Roxas's eyes narrowed and the red-head turned sharply on his heel to start marching back.

_Hot or not, that guy is asking for a good punch in the face! Or a spanking! Whichever I do first!_

The two marched right up to each other. Roxas was almost a full two feet shorter, and yet he snarled like a rabid dog- unafraid. Their flanks closed in beside them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Roxas hissed dangerously.

"My problem?" Began the man with a cruel sneer and a derisive snort. "You're the one who won't stop calling me! It's annoying... I know I'm hot and all, but the last thing I need is some shrimp stalking my ass!"

"Stalking _you_? … _**Shrimp**_? You called me, not the other way around! If anyone here is a stalker, it's you... Yo-You basketball pole!"

"Why you litt- "

"**Wait a minute**!"

Sora forced himself between Roxas and the tall red-head by bodily pushing himself right in the middle and gently holding up his arms and hands. He looked between the two in a panic.

"Roxas's phone rang just now- as in _just_ _now_. He wasn't touching his phone when it happened, we saw him! He can't have called you."

Zexion nodded slowly. He was watched another tall man- a blonde with odd hair- carefully.

"It's true. It rang. He doesn't call anyone... especially not strangers."

"See?" Roxas breathed.

"So did Axel's," Began a silver-haired male to "Axel's" right. He walked slowly up to Sora until he could stare directly down the last five inches that separated their height into the brunette's determined oceanic eyes. He sated firmly, "We saw."

The brunet just pouted at the silverette.

"So, who here can be believed?" Axel asked in an oddly... sensual way. He crossed his arms and smirked evilly at Roxas, as if he already won.

"My vote is on going to the service station and having them say who's saying all the bullshit and who's not," said the blond to Axel's left sweetly. He chuckled as if he were a child enjoying the fair. "Of course, we know it's not Axel. And when we prove it, you guys can considered yourselves dead."

"Good idea, my friend."

Axel curled an arm around Roxas's shoulders. He leaned in until he could whisper directly into Roxas's ear; his breath hot and voice husky, "and you'll be the one that I personally rip apart... sweetheart."

Roxas knocked him off, though he did start walking toward the service station. Luckily, it was only a few more feet away. He didn't reply to what Axel said beyond that, just stared forward- feeling annoyed... and a little horny.

oo00oo00oo

"I'm so sorry once again… Please forgive the inconvenience," the employee of the little phone shop bowed her head to emphasize her words. "Please enjoy your new phones! It shouldn't happen again. Thank you for bringing in the defective ones!"

"Could... Could you explain that one again?" Roxas asked, gripping his new phone in his hand. Axel had a new phone as well, which he was stuffing into his pants pocket.

"Certainly..." The young woman took a breath, then smiled nervously. "Well, apparently there was a defect in your phones... We had them recalled only two weeks ago. Apparently numerous others were having major problems with their phones. Every time two people of the same service were within a certain distance of each other, their phones would... randomly connect."

She took a moment to pause, watching for reactions, but only received more disbelief and gaping.

"W-Well, please enjoy your new phones. You'll have free internet service for the next three months and unlimited texting without extra fees for a year. We apologize for the inconvenience once again."

Sora was the first to move. He turned to the silverette and gave a little nod and a shy smile. The brunet was given a rather hansom smirk in return.

"I'm Sora," he introduced, then pointed to Zexion who had started a conversation about proper clothing fashion with the blonde from before. The blond was laughing, ignoring Zexion in favor of playing with his odd, blue bangs. "That's Zexion. I think he's a little O.C.D. sometimes..."

"I'm Riku. The guy sniffing Zexion's hair is Demyx."

The two turned to watch the conversation unfold, or more like, watched as Demyx and Zexion walked out of the shop together. Demyx was looking especially cheerful as he practically dragged Zexion out.

"Z-Zexion!" Sora called as he moved to chase after the pair, but Riku grabbed his arm. "Riku, your friend just kidnapped my friend!"

"_No_... really?" Riku rolled his eyes. "Don't bother them. I'm sure Zexion could use a piece of ass just as much as Demyx could."

"Piece of... ass? Oh no! He's taking Zexion to have plastic surgery?"

"... You're not well, are you Sora?"

"No, I feel fine."

Riku twitched.

"I think it's time you had a lesson in sex, my new slow-witted friend. And as your new friend slash teacher it is my job to, well... teach you."

Riku's grip on Sora's arm slid down to his wrist and loosened just enough to be comfortable. Practically holding hands, Sora was dragged out of the phone shop just as Zexion was- with Sora being much more willing.

"Come on! If we're lucky and we catch up in time, you'll get to see your beginning lecture! 'First base'. It's very essential to the hormonal process."

"... What does baseball have to do with sex...? And aren't hormones illegal?"

"That's steroids, Sora."

Roxas stuffed his new phone into an inside pocket of his jacket. He blinked as his friends disappeared. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Give up! It's easier on your brain cells!" toward Riku, but he was already out of ear shot. Roxas lowered his hands and glared at the exit where Sora and Zexion had gone.

_Of course they'd abandon me__..._

A slender arm suddenly hugged his shoulders and Roxas couldn't stop the squeak of surprise. He looked up at the tall red head from before, blushing lightly.

"Um..." _Oh shit! I forgot about him!_

Axel didn't look at him right away. With his grip nice and tight on Roxas, he silently led the both of them out of the store and back into the main hall.

"So, we're both innocent, eh?" Axel began as they returned to the crowd. "I'm rather glad I didn't have to smear your face into the pavement outside. It's such a pretty face, after all."

"How... How nice?" Roxas responded, still staring up at Axel nervously. _Was that some weird back handed compliment? What does one say to something that could so easily be taken as a threat, an insult, and as a "comforting" comment all at once?_

"It is. Very nice."

Axel's arm was like fire. Roxas could feel his skin heating up until he felt much too hot under his jacket. Axel was like some kind of human radiator- filling Roxas up until he was practically volcanic in his clothes.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where do you think?" Axel finally replied, smirking like the fiend he truly was. He pushed Roxas roughly onto an empty bench seat right in the middle of the hall near a pretzel stand. The red-head didn't care an inch as to who saw- firmly planting one booted foot between Roxas's legs and a little too close to his junior. He took the blonde by the chin and lifted his anxious face up- emerald green meeting baby-blue.

"My dorm room, of course. Or would you prefer yours?"

"And why would you be taking me there?" Roxas asked in return, trying not to give a little smirk of his own.

_Suddenly, I'm not so scared anymore. So what if my friends abandoned me? Good for them!_

"Why else?" Axel chuckled. He leaned in until his pale-rose lips could brush gently over Roxas's. "Of course, I've been kicked out of a mall before…"

Roxas rolled his eyes, but it was out of amusement. A small smile graced his boyish face and he brushed their lips again, still keeping the touch light.

"Always nice to know... But I like this mall. Your dorm sounds fine."

"Name's Axel. A. X. E. L. Memorize it. You?" Axel's smirked widened as he moved away from Roxas- pulling him up from the bench. They walked arm in arm together at a comfortable pace toward the mall exit.

"Roxas."

Even if this didn't lead to anything romantically serious, Roxas still felt pretty happy. Giving into his urges, Roxas flashed the goofiest grin and finally squeezed both of Axel's hips. The action made the red-head laugh and playfully pat his head in return. As they left, they looked more like a pair of high school mates rather than two men who had just spent the last two days yelling at each other through a phone. It was suddenly comfortable and easy, now that the air was cleared.

… _Maybe this was suppose to happen?_

* * *

Read and review. Flames will be laughed at. Really hard.

FOR ANYONE INTERESTED, THE ORIGINAL PHONE TRAUMA STORY IS ON MY HOMEPAGE. x3


End file.
